The field of the present invention relates generally to image display devices, and more particularly to three-dimensional image display devices.
In the prior art much development has been pursued for providing a practical three-dimensional image display to provide a virtual image of a real scene. None of the image display devices and methodology therefor have thus far been proven sufficiently satisfactory and practical for widespread general use. Stereoscopic, and holographic devices and systems have been developed for displaying 3D images. However, each of these developments suffer various deficiencies. For example, stereoscopic systems do provide depth perception, but do not provide other 3D properties such as occlusion of a portion of a scene dependent upon viewing direction. Holographic systems utilize optical properties of interference and diffraction to coherent (laser) light for providing 3D images, but with the present state of technology are extremely difficult to use for producing moving three-dimensional images, and presently are not practical for widespread use.
Attempts have been made for developing volumetric display methods for forming an image within a three-dimensional volume. Also, three-dimensional images have been developed that are based upon integral photography images using fly""s eye lenses or lenticular sheets. Apparatus has also been developed for recording and reproducing 3D images comprising opaque surface having multiple transmission points, a transparent refracting body, and a recording surface. A 3D image display device has been developed comprising a screen shutter unit, a shutter control unit, a display unit, and a display control unit. None of these approaches have proven satisfactory, as previously mentioned.
An object of the invention is to provide improved three-dimensional imaging displays.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for a three-dimensional image display for producing virtual images of a real world scene that provide to observers all of the key properties of the actual scene, such as occlusion depending upon the direction of viewing by a particular observer, along with a perception of the distance of various objects from each observer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a three-dimensional image display capable of displaying three-dimensional images having the properties of real 3D scenes such as occlusion and depth perception, along with color changes depending upon the viewing angle.
In one embodiment of the invention, these and other objects are provided in a three-dimensional image display that includes a plurality of picture elements, each of which is controllable for emitting light, and which are arranged into a closely spaced array thereof, with each picture element representing a pixel of a displayed image. The light emitted from each of the picture elements is directionally modulated, for independently controlling the visual properties of light emitted therefrom in a plurality of directions, respectively, to match the visual properties of light passing through corresponding points in corresponding ones of the plurality of directions, respectively, relative to an actual three-dimensional scene being displayed.